Fallen Angel
by InsanityamI
Summary: Set in the time of the marauders. Araianne fell from grace long ago will she help the light side when the greatest light tossed her aside? SB romance Sequel is out!
1. Prologue

A Fallen at Hogwarts (The time of the Marauders)

Prologue

I walked up the stone steps that seemed to last a century, I was doing what I swore I would never do, ask a mortal for help. There is only one mortal that I have ever feared, I have seen his power, felt his strength. Now I needed his help. Albus Dumbledore. I knocked on his door and waited for the deep kind voice I have known for ninety years since the time of his birth.

"Araianne?" he asked question, I decided to slightly annoy by showing him I knew more of this generation then he.

"Well duh, I doubt I have changed _that _much." Seeing his perplexed look I sat down and sighed "OK, I need help, I need the Order for once in my 5,000 years of living." He raised his eyebrows.

"The last time we met you swore you could take care of yourself, why the change of heart?" Typical, he knows good and well why. The asshole.

"Voldermort has grown out of my control, only the Boy in the prophecy can stop him now." (me: plz remember Dumbledore knows nothing of the prophecy yet)

"What prophecy?" Oops. I sighed again

"You know I can't tell you that. I might be a fallen but God said if I was a good girl here I could go back.."

"Fine. Yet you never told me why you fell in the first place, or why you are intrested in this Voldermort buisness."

"You'll never know why rest assured, anyway, I need to come here, Voldermort is after me, he knows the damage I can do, after all, I still have my powers thanks to Gabriel."

"You are willing to become a student?" I gulped, this was the hard part. So many painful memories of the past would come back in a matter of time. I nodded. "Fine then." He got up and went to the cabinet that held the sorting hat. Tears threatened to spill already. Dumbledore placed the sorting hat upon my head. _Araianne! How nice to hear your- Oh my...you have got into a tad bit of trouble. Well lets see, yes your Slytherin blood is still there...yet all the courage and bravery that Gryffindor needs, intelligence of Ravenclaw...oh this is hard...Well I guess you should be in your lovers house... **GRYFFINDOR.**_ I silently thanked the Sorting Hat.

I walk into the Great Hall wearing the pinchy uniform and the Gryffindor crest on my breast. Everyone stared at me having never seen me before. I simply stared back and strode confidently to the end of the table where nobody was; after all, I wasn't here to make friends. Dumbledore, after seeing my entrance stood up and gathered everyone's attention.

"Students, we are lucky enough to have a new person in our midst, Miss Holly Kenzie." It was a fake name, yes. Everyone looked towards me. I hate being the center of attention, and Dumbledore knew that. I looked to Minerva, another old friend she smiled and I saw the old mischevious glint in her eye. "Miss Kenzie will be in the Gryffindor house and will be a prefect as her professor's in her old school have indeed said excellent things about her. That is all" I suddenly knew why he had made the announcement. Prefect, probably to help keep my mind off being here again. Sighing I helped myself to my favorite breakfast. "Hi!" a girl with auburn hair sat across from me. A muggle-born with the heart of a lion but the mind fit for a Ravenclaw, yet again I admired the Sorting Hat.

"Hello, I am Holly" stuff the no friends' rule.

"Lilly Evans, its nice to meet you Holly." She smiled. Then my seer blood quickly flashed death, poor girl would die at the hands of Riddle, after her first and only child was born. Shame. She looked to the end of the table and I saw she was telling some boys to come up. They obviously respected her as they came up.

"Ok Holly, this here is Peter Pedigrew..." she pointed to a small boy, illegal animagus and will one day betray his friends uh oh "..this is Remus Lupin..." pointed to a sandy haired boy, kind hearted yet cursed by a werewolf bite. My heart felt pity for him as I too knew how terrible a curse was."...This is Sirius Black..." I jumped at the name Black and guarded myself "As in the so called noble family of Blacks?" I regretted that almost immediately, Sirius had a heart of the lion, an...ache to be proved different from his family. I retaliated quickly upon seeing his face. "If so I pray you aren't like them, though I do believe there are decent people in your family, no offence meant." he lighted up

"None taken." Lily seeing the moment pass pointed to the final boy

"...and this is my boyfriend (I cannot be bothered to do the constant battle between Lily and James before they got together) James-" He cut her off

"We've met," he said giving a knowing glance with that damnable look. Crap.

* * *

Nothing much to say but this was written by bexd47 applause for bex!

COOKIES!


	2. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

_Chapter 2 _

As quick as lightening answered James statement before any could ask.

"James and I grew up together on the same street." Thank God I got away with it. James only raised an eyebrow. I felt guilt flood through him. He still believed the night I fell from grace was his fault. Stupid Gryffindor hero-complex! Jeez, he was only six at the time. I left the room as I sorted through my latest vision of James' future. I could see it more clearly then I could during his childhood. Voldermort would come under Pettigrew's betrayal and kill James and Lily. Through Dumbledore's and Sirius' future I gathered that Sirius' would be wrongly convicted of the betrayal and the Boy would be the Chosen one. I hate not being allowed to be involved. After all, the future could end up worse. I could only pick up the pieces.

The next morning it was a Sunday and I found myself thankful I was alone in the dormitories. I rose from my bed in my pink silk dressing gown and light blue nightie. I entered the bathroom and stripped until I was naked and locked the door. Certain I was alone I let loose my once pearly white wings to reveal my now black wings. I entered the shower and washed the dirt and blood of my wings. I stepped out and dried myself; I dropped the towel and observed myself in the mirror. I had the normal, modest, figure of an angel and long flowing black hair, loosely tied in a plait running down my front to my hips. My eyes, once a happy aqua blue, full of life and happiness were now a deep sapphire colour with mournfulness etched deep. It is true when they say your eyes are windows to the soul, you just need to know how to read them.

Sirius' POV

I watch 'Holly' sitting on the armchair reading a book in her flowing black robes. She is, as ever, purely beautiful, enough, in my opinion, to make a Holy Man defy his vow of celibacy. I know her name isn't Holly. I can tell when a person deceives me. It is partially the reason my parents hate me. They know I am not fully human. I have inherited full swing of my ancestors fallen angel genes. Not only can I tell she is deceiving me; I can tell she is a fallen also. I know it has something to do with James. She spoke too quickly last night. I think she can See what is to come, and it must be bad. She has spoken few words to any. She hesitates to speak to Lily, avoids speaking to Peter but she animatedly speaks to Remus and sometimes James. This I can understand. Remus is cursed so she feels connected with him. I feel jealous. I know I have only known her for a day but already I know she is my soulmate, I think she knows it too, yet she has been hurt in the past, perhaps she doesn't realise. My final theory is that she hides from Voldermort. He cannot mark her, I won't allow it. Whilst I live, none can mark my soulmate. NONE.

Back to Araianne's POV

I can hear what Sirius thinks; he makes no attempt to hide it. I do know we are soulmates. However, I will not act until he falls through the veil and becomes… well I just won't. As for Fallen Blood…There were only two fallen before me and I watch my descendants carefully. Every time one has a child, born in marriage or not, a new gem appears upon my necklace and I visit the child. I have never made a mistake. Therefore the child, Sirius' ancestor, must be either Lucifer himself or Gicello. Personally my money is on Gicello. Then again, said child would have been born out of marriage, I kept a short eye on him myself. Interesting, I will be keeping an eye on my beloved…My…Beloved?

(a/n This bit I have just added!)

In an attempt to decipher my feelings for my soulmate I climbed the stairs to the one person I could always count on. Godric Gryffindor. Of course he wasn't in the secret room physically speaking, only his portrait. The room was silver and gold, because, contrary to popular belief, Salazar and Godric were soulmates. I was simply there to give Godric an heir. In fact, the portrait on the wall had both men in, though Salazar never really liked me… I sat on the bed and waited for the men to awake in their portrait and slowly fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Fallen Angel_**

_Chapter 3_

I was awoken by Godric's quiet stare. For a moment we simply looked at one another. He knew I had fallen from grace and why.

"I thought you claimed you would never return Arai, what has changed?" I told him everything from the Dark Lord's offer to James future to my soul mate. As I anticipated, Godric made no judgement of me and simply let me talk. Salazar wasn't so nice whilst inserting snide comments, he never liked me much, and then again, he was a descendent of Gicello…

Suddenly there was a knocking at the suite and the decidedly male voice of my soulmate came through the 'invisible' wooden door.

"I know your name Araianne! Let me in!" Damn James to the seven hells.

_1hour previous – James and Sirius._

Sirius needed answers as to why his beloved would not bond with him and he knew only one person who held the answers, his best friend. When James and Lily ceased their game of tonsil hockey, Sirius dragged James to the boys dorms, tomorrow he would worry about the whispers, all he knew was he wanted his mate and he wanted her NOW. It took only one sentence for James to spill but whilst Sirius knew from what was said why Araianne was here, nothing was said as to why she refused to bond.

"When I was a child, I was given a guardian angel, just like everyone, but a Potter ability is the ability to see our guardians, Araianne was assigned to me. There is a forest outside Potter Manor, one similar to the forbidden forest. I ignored Araianne and my parent's warnings and went into the forest. There a vampire jumped out at me, he was nothing short of a typical, muggle fairytale type vampire and I was scared shitless. When he was about to pounce, Araianne moved in his way and was bitten. An Angel is no longer pure after a vampire bite, but the vampire crumbles to dust, but there was one other reason, another vampire raped Araianne and all I could do was watch. The vampire yet again crumbled and Araianne's virginity restored, but God still thrust her out of Heaven, for no Angel who knew the so-called pleasure of the flesh could be found pure. The only acceptation was Godric Gryffindor, as that was an angelic duty she had to perform, not to mention done with permission. That is all I know old friend."

For the next half hour, Sirius ran all over trying to find Araianne. Finally her scent led him to a door he had never seen before, he knocked and called for her, absolutely desperate in love and lust for the Fallen he had only known for a short while.

* * *

Not as good as my fallen angel muse has gone to Barbados for a holiday, lucky bastard. :(

Reviews bring my muse back!

COOKIES


	4. Chapter 3

**Fallen Angel**

Chapter 3

Araianne heard the voice and paled. No way could Sirius know! As much as she did not admit it, she was ashamed with what had occurred eleven years ago.

After a brief moment of panic and a resolution to fly out of the window, she noticed Godric smirk, and the door open, frozen, Araianne could only watch as Sirius entered. Sirius smiled lightly, sensing her panic and anguish. Slowly Sirius approached. Araianne felt as though she had been spelled, all she could see were two comforting pools of blue, pools that drew her in and refused to let her go. Then Sirius kissed her, and Araianne felt her world was complete.

Sirius was the first to draw away and he saw the turmoil in Araianne's eyes. Instinctively he knew she was debating with herself. Either she make love to him and mess up her chances to be granted another chance in Heaven or she walk away now, go to Heaven and possibly never know love, or have another child this time with the man she loved. Sirius sat her down once more on the bed and held her. For once, not even the great Sirius Black knew what to do. He knew that he already liked Araianne, but it was too early to describe it as love, just, protectiveness, the need to claim his mate. But he knew Heaven was brilliant, fantastic and that it was terrible to be struck away, especially for an innocent. Oh God, how did the saying go? If you love someone, let him or her go? Or even, if you love someone, they'll find a way to you?

As of yet, there were plenty of questions, but no answers to these questions, so for the few hours that followed, Sirius held Araianne whilst she fell into a trance.

_Araianne wandered the dark plain of limbo, waiting. Finally the one she was waiting for showed up. Gabriel, in human attire, walked to Araianne, the only light coming from Gabriel's strong white aura, and Araianne's little blue one._

"_Why have you called me, Disgraced one?" Gabriel asked, quite frostily. Araianne flinched._

"_I need advice, Favoured One." Gabriel's eyebrows rose, as Araianne kept eye contact._

"_You ask which future would be better, a life with or without your soulmate?" Araianne nodded. Gabriel circled her._

"_You are disgraced, yet you come forth and ask for help, you are stubborn, but you are pure of heart. What happened to make you fall from grace was not your fault, in fact, the correct decision was made, for the other option would have been much worse. For this reason I will answer your request. Neither future is good nor bad, but a future without love and happiness is not a future. Do you believe this man will make you happy? You do not know. Spend time with him, know his soul and patterns. See for yourself what a life with him would be, yet you know part of his future anyway." On that note Gabriel disappeared._

As Araianne woke up she noticed that her and Sirius were lying down, wrapped in each other's arms. To be fair, Araianne hadn't even felt that safe in Heaven. In between dreaming and reality, Araianne settled down and snuggled into Sirius' well-built chest.

In the morning Araianne found herself alone in the bed with a note on the bedside table.

"He left about half an hour ago. He wrote the note, kissed your head and left." Godric answered her unspoken question. Araianne nodded and took the note from it's place.

_Dear Araianne,_

_I hope you slept well._

_I don't really know why I am writing this note, except to say I am extremely attracted to you…_

_I honestly don't mean to scare you, but we both know we are soulmates, but I also know you yearn to be back in Heaven._

_Whatever choice you make, know this, I will support you. I care for you already and know in time I will come to love you._

_Yours forever I think,_

_Sirius Black,_

_Alias Padfoot._

This simple note made Araianne truly sure of her decision, and already she admired Sirius's honesty and willingness. Araianne smiled and collapsed onto the bed again. Somehow she knew, everything was going to turn out ok, it had to.

For the next few months leading to Christmas, Araianne and Sirius continued to get to know each other, Araianne liking what she was seeing even more with the passing of the days, especially refusing to date or flirt with any girls at all. This did not escape the sights of a certain group. Lily thought, quite simply, that it was cute that 'Holly' (the alias was still kept – who knew who the spies were?) and Sirius looked good together. Araianne honestly couldn't remember a happier time, and was close to making her final decision in Sirius's favour, until one night.

Araianne made her way towards the common room, shortly after grabbing a book she had forgotten in the Library. She said the password and upon entering she heard noises sounding strongly like sex. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she intended to walk quickly through the common room until

"Oh Sirius!" That made Araianne stop right in her tracks as she slowly turned to look. There she saw Sirius fucking Lily against the wall. Her eyes let loose several tears as she watched the two orgasm. She wanted terribly to turn away but she couldn't. She could smell the alcohol on them, but also something else. Araianne felt her heart rip in two as she dropped her book and ran. She kept on running until she could run no further and passed out.

It wasn't for many years that Sirius had found out that Araianne had been captured, tortured, raped and then killed by Deatheaters. He had realised she had seen due to her book being their and the tears she had spilt had turned to blood and stained the carpet. Sirius knew he would never forgive himself, he knew Lily, who had argued with James that night, would never forgive herself either, especially because Lily had become pregnant.

* * *

Ok, I told a little lie, one chapter left and then my sequel called Lily Black! Please don't shoot me but I do have a vague plot in mind. 

Also I wholeheartedly apologise for the author notes, this was posted on another site before and I forgot a couple of them… Also I am not making this a Mary Sue on purpose, it's just angels are classed as perfect beings.

Thank you to my three reviewers! Hopefully the last chapter will be out tomoz or sometime in the near future.

Please review, I have no idea what people truly think of it!

COOKIES


	5. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel

_Chapter 4 – Final chapter_

Araianne looked down on Sirius from the Heavens. It was a week after her death and said death had been announced, just not the details. She watched Sirius cry, she watched Lily and James work through their rough patch and she saw the birth of little Lily Black. The daughter of Lily Evans and Sirius Black. Araianne prayed Sirius would not push his daughter away out of guilt. Then again, Araianne had been repaid well; she had been given an eternal place in Heaven. But Araianne still wept for her lost chance.

But now, all that could be done was two things, she would watch over little Lily and also the little Chosen One that Lily would soon be pregnant with.

Yet Araianne still wept.

SBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBSAASBASBASBASBASBASBASBABSASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASB

_Two years later_

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" James yelled at his wife as he tried to pull a plank of wood off his stepdaughter's leg. He needed to get his wife and kids out, and fast. James's head swivelled as he heard a door break. Seeing no other option he threw his invisibility cloak other his stepdaughter and hoped Voldermort wouldn't see the three year old.

"Ferula." He whispered hurriedly and wrapped Little Lily's leg as best he could. Then entered the snake faced Dark Lord. James whipped out his wand

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled, which the Dark Lord dodged.

"Furnunculus!" James yelled, trying again to attack, failing again. Only one message got through – to stall.

"Immobulas" the Dark Lord whispered, and two more words which killed the raven haired man.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Little Lily could only watch the Dark Lord hover up the stairs, for the death of the man she had always called 'Daddy' had left her traumatized and mute. All she heard was the cries of her mother and half brother as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She could not even cry out to her real father – who had seemingly forgotten her- or even the gamekeeper. Lily was not found until two muggles found her and took her to an orphanage, not understanding the little child's tears at being taken away from her now visible home.

This was Little Lily Black's first taste of the Real World, never to be remembered for 16 years.

sbasbasbasbasbasbasbasbasbsabsabsabsabsasbasbsbasbasbasbasbasbasbabsasbabsbasabsabssbasbasbabsasbasbasbasbasbasbasbasbasbasbssbasbsbasbabsababsabsbasbabsab

**I am sorry for such an ending, but I promise the sequel will come out eventually, so stay tuned and review or no such sequel will be released!**

**Cookies!**


	6. Note

Ok guys, the sequel is out and I assume you can find it, it is called, surprisingly enough Lily Black! By the way I am only stating this in case you haven't yet realised! Also, if you feel like I should rewrite of insert something then review and tell me! Please enjoy!


End file.
